The Twilight Flute's Call
by xKing-Of-Clubsx
Summary: A note plays upon the wind and darkness begins to fall. Join two bound individuals as they start their journey from their darkened past to setting forth onto their unknown future. Re-published


**Re-publishing this story from a while ago since I had left it alone and I could use a fresh start.**

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters used within this story do not in any way shape or form belong to me**

This feeling... This unnatural feeling of emptiness, of the how the wind rushed passed you ears so that you could not even hear yourself think. The feeling of utter nothingness surrounding you, enveloping you, crushing in on you as if you were gasping for your final breath before drowning in a rush of activity. A set of eyes turned skyward, bronzed irises mesmerized with the twirling twilight above her as she realized that this would be the last time she would ever gaze upon those stars again.

She did not remember anything about how she came to rest upon the mighty visages of which she currently stood upon, but also frighteningly aware of what she had to do. Deep down, within the deepest region of where one could signify as where their conscience or soul was placed with their minds, a brutal fire was being flamed and fueled as two sides of a fully dominant mind raged a war of feelings that caused a pain within herself that even she, after suffering through so much, could not place within her reasoning.

She found herself creeping ever so slowly back into the crevices of her own mind as the pain, which she could not describe as anything else, proceeded to spread through her body like the most lethal of poisons, of which it shared the same mission of wearing her body, mind and even soul away from the inside. She had been trained to take punishment, to be able to resist even the most practiced of torturers and toughest of enemies. She had been taught to lock every unnecessary emotion, and leave only her mission, and her anger. She had once been recognized as elite, a top-notch warrior whose number of equals or betters was managed by a very short list. She had been groomed to be better than most, if not the rest.

So what was this feeling of dread that tore through her very being as if a thousand knives pierced through her?

The best way she could recognize this shadow that haunted her mind as she stood rooted was hesitation.

Hesitation of what though, and after a time of thought she was able to see that the reason for why she was hesitating was of the connections she had made with 'that person'. She could forever see the visage of the one that, since they had meet had been caught upon her mind, and would just not let go as the walls around the deepest regions of her heart were penetrated and torn down by one that she had never considered to be able to make her the way she felt. How the very presence of one so dear caused her breath to catch, how her heart quickened every time she received a smile so bright that it could turn night into day, and how all of her abilities of her brain and body to function shut down when she caught herself, and caught by a pair of eyes so blue that she felt as if she was swimming through the very essence of what some would call nirvana.

She cursed herself silently, finally seeing the reason of which she had stopped herself so close to her new destiny, she found that the longer she sat under the calming night sky, that her thoughts were becoming more and more dominated by the influence of the connections she had formed, and the repercussions of them.

So she finally steeled her resolve, she had to go through with what she was doing, it was the only way things would return to a sense of normalcy for everybody involved, as she knew her supposed place. However she had failed to realize something, as she was too forgone in her comprehension of how things would be when she was gone, that she could not see how the connections that she had formed would alter others all around her.

Because as she had sat contemplating her part in this, another figure dashed through the darkening corridors of a forest, one that moved with a speed that could only come from the feeling of someone close to you in danger could bring upon. So the darkened figure dashed, jumped, and slammed through ever thickening darkness and shafts of branches, rushing, praying, hoping against hope that the mission that it had undertaken had all been for not and that the girls that danced ever so forlornly through his thoughts would not come to harm, for as impossible as it would seem to one on the outside, this one could sense what the foolhardy girl was doing, its mind racing as it felt the way the girl cast herself, but then almost broke a brilliant smile as she realized feelings that it had been harboring for its' significant other for quite some time, but as this train of thought broke, a look of what could only be described as pure terror passed through hidden features as the shadow tripled its speed toward the edge of what was to be a very long drop, but very sudden stop.

As the girl had finally resigned herself to take the plunge, she gazed up at the twilight once more, but she soon regretted it as all of the glittering stars just reminded her of the brilliance of the one person who had tried to help her over some what she had been and what she almost became, but she finally mistakenly said to herself that it was better for all this way.

However as one foot tried to follow another over a dizzying plunge, there erupted from the brush behind her as the darkened figure that was lead to the spot rushed from the cover of the trees. Unfortunately, this caused the girl to jump in surprise and to fall off the edge, and as the world seem to slow as the figure ran towards the edge in a desperate act of last resort to save the one it wished to stop from dying, the one who would not allow this precious person to fall from grace, we are able to discern the figure desperately jumping for the woman that has plunged from the edge.

In the woman's view of things, as she tried to contemplate her final breath, a very disturbing thing happened, she suddenly became very ill and disoriented as though she had pushed herself in running too hard trying to do something, or more importantly trying to find something precious, the feelings that assaulted her senses changed so much and so violently, that she barely had time to dive into the anger, fear, or dread first. As soon as she felt the emotions came through though, she was startled by whatever rushed up behind her, and as she fell, she turned to face what was behind her, she saw that bright yellow that haunted her to this second stretching out to. She had no time to contemplate this as she disappeared off the edge, and to the surprise of the girl, as she stared into the face of the boy that she had thought of so much, that did she feel something almost blissful, but terrifying at the same time.

She **SENESD **the hopelessness that plastered the boy's thoughts, she **SAW **the utter terror that rolled off the boy in waves, no, what she most surprised by, was that she could **FEEL **the way that she had thought herself alone in thinking about him, she could sense the very part of his heart that contained her shared feelings, almost as if the energy that flowed through them connected on an even deeper spiritual level, and in a flash of golden light did the weight of how foolish she had been finally sink in.

**Hope it was a good intro. Good to be back writing; see you next chapter.**


End file.
